The present invention concerns an electric component comprising a small electrically isolating ceramic plate carrying on one of its faces a screened resistive and/or conductive pattern, the other face of this small ceramic plate being in contact with another plate intended to be heated and the temperature of which it is desired to measure.
The invention is also concerned with a household electric steam appliance and in particular a steam iron having an electric component of the above type.
In an appliance of the above type, one of the problems to be resolved is to assure electrical connection and electrical isolation of the electrical component and of its connector in a durable fashion in a hot and humid environment, that is a temperature comprised between 250.degree. and 300.degree. C. and a humidity level of 100%.
The above component is most often fixed on the plate whose temperature is to be raised by a cement (for example, silicone) layer assuring a mechanical gripping and heat transfer.
The electrical connection can be achieved by an association of cemented contacts and wires or by metal contacts maintained under pressure against the resistive and/or conductive patterns.
Such a construction presents the drawback that under the combined effects of temperature and moisture, electrical contacts become detached or oxidized; in addition, by condensing on the circuit, the moisture provokes current leakages at different points thereof.